Sólo Persuasión
by Sasha545
Summary: Sabiendo que la fuerza física no le servirá de nada, deberá utilizar su mejor arma para intentar hacerlo volver a Konoha con ella; su poder de persuasión. Brillante fic escrito por SilverShine. Traducción. SasuxSaku. Oneshot. Citric.


_Este fanfic no me pertenece y tampoco cuento con autorización para su traducción. Fue escrito en inglés por __**SilverShine**__, quien aún no responde mi petición para publicarlo en español._

_Es uno de mis oneshots favoritos, por la intensidad con que maneja los pensamientos de los personajes. A mi entender, el fandom de esta pareja y en general todo el fandom de Naruto de habla hispana se perdía de una gran historia por no haber de ésta una versión en español (que yo sepa). Los que conocen mi escritura saben la aversión que tengo por el pairing, y aun así, este es uno de mis fanfics favoritos. Creo que un buen autor logra eso._

_Advierto que no debería ser leída por menores de edad pues contiene escenas de carácter erótico._

_Desde ya pido perdón si hay alguna oración que no tiene mucho sentido, pero a veces no se puede traducir al 100% lo que el autor en otro idioma quiso comunicar. Hice el mejor intento para que esta narración fuese lo más cercana a su significado original._

* * *

**Sólo Persuasión****  
**Escrito por **SilverShine**

* * *

_Yo mentiría por ti,_  
_Rogaría y robaría por ti,_  
_Me arrastraría en manos y rodillas hasta que vieras,_  
_Que eres tal como yo._

* * *

Ahí estaba parado Sasuke. Se encontraba en medio de la calle de tierra con la colina alzándose atrás de él y las montañas de fondo. Se veía incluso más alto e imponente que los distantes picos nevados.

Sakura se paró justo frente a él. Debajo de ella estaba el pueblo que acababa de visitar, un lugar que se especializaba en las medicinas que Tsunade la había mandado a buscar, dándole un poco de dinero y una lista de objetos que debía adquirir. Aquellos objetos estaban esparcidos en el suelo junto a ella ahora, el canasto en que los había portado se le había caído de las manos.

Por un largo periodo de tiempo no supo qué hacer. Lo había visto bajar la colina hacia ella, había observado su rostro reconociendo aquellos ojos devastadoramente fríos junto a esos rasgos parejos y gallardos. Ella había visto que era él, pero no había titubeado. Lo había visto tan sólo unas pocas semanas atrás, pero los cambios de los cuales había sido testigo entonces aún no se habían registrado en su mente. Para ella, la imagen que llevaba en sus recuerdos de Sasuke era el mismo chico de doce años de edad; esa persona que había visto y que había intentando atravesarla con una espada aquel día en el escondite de Orochimaru, era un extraño. Era alguien que se le parecía, pero que no podía ser él. Fue sólo cuando se acercó y estuvo a unos cuantos metros de pasar junto a ella que su corazón latió con miedo en su pecho y la canasta se le resbaló de las manos.

Reconocerlo fue duro y doloroso. Tal vez se había demorado en hacerlo porque quería que fuese él con tantas fuerzas que no podía realmente confiar en sus propios ojos. Ahora que había visto con claridad que era _su _Sasuke, deseó con ímpetu que no lo hubiese sido.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí? ¿Estaban Orochimaru y Kabuto cerca? ¿Había vuelto a sus sentidos y quería volver a casa? ¿Qué tal si no? ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Sakura podía correr y buscar a Naruto y a los demás para que la ayudaran a recuperarlo, pero para el momento en que llegara a Konoha y volviera, Sasuke se habría ido, sin duda. Era sólo una casualidad que se hubiesen encontrado. Sakura podría haber llorado por lo desesperada de su situación.

Él la reconoció. Podía notar que la había reconocido por la forma en que la había observado, mostrando la misma expresión que había utilizando la última vez que se habían visto cara a cara dos años y medios antes. No se veía muy distinto a esa ocasión. Su espada blanco con negro aun estaba amarrada a su cinturón, pero la chaqueta que antes había vestido alrededor de su cintura ahora estaba sobre su cuerpo debido a que el clima era un poco más helado en ese sector del País del Fuego.

Cuando dio un paso hacia ella tuvo que controlarse para no tropezar hacia atrás. La última vez que había realizado un movimiento en su dirección había sido apuntando una espada a través de su pecho. Sin embargo, todo lo que hizo Sasuke en esta ocasión fue agacharse lentamente para recoger los medicamentos desparramados que ella había dejado caer. Depositó las pequeñas bolsitas de hierbas y botellas de píldoras de vuelta en el canasto y se enderezó, estirándolo en su dirección. Su expresión se mantuvo neutra.

Dubitativamente, Sakura estiró su brazo para tomar el mango del canasto. Por un instante sus dedos rozaron los de él mientras lo hacía. El contacto fue como electricidad y la intensidad la alarmó. Con frecuencia había intercambiado pequeños y accidentales roces con ese mismo chico hacía años, pero nunca la habían sobresaltado de esa forma. Un minúsculo toque de su piel y todo su ser estaba temblando.

Fuesen los que fuesen sus sentimientos por Uchiha Sasuke… no se habían disipado como los de Ino. Nunca le había creído a nadie cuando habían descrito su apego hacia él como un simple "enamoramiento" y estaba en lo correcto. Nadie podía comprender que tan fuerte era ese deseo dentro de ella. Nadie podía comprender como el amor podía surgir de algo tan insignificante como eso. Ella también luchaba para entenderlo de vez en cuando, pero al fin de cuentas se había resignado, aceptándolo. Ella amaba a ese chico. Siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría, sin importar lo que hiciera. El estremecimiento en su corazón sólo se lo confirmaba.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, la mirada de Sasuke pasó con simplicidad desde ella hacia la Villa bajo la ruta como si ya no estuviese en su radio de existencia. Podría fácilmente haberse desintegrado frente a él por la facilidad en que desvió su atención de ella. La tela oscura de su chaqueta le rozó el brazo un momento mientras se movía hacia un costado, pasando junto a ella y continuando su camino descendiendo por la colina.

Tal vez no la había reconocido después de todo.

Golpeada con ese mismo miedo de inactividad —de dejar que otra oportunidad se le escapara a través de los dedos sin si quiera intentarlo— se volteó y lo llamó.

—No, Sasuke-kun… espera… yo…

Se interrumpió a sí misma, sin estar segura de lo que quería decirle o cómo quería decirlo. Lo último que deseaba era sonar desesperada, pero Sasuke apenas parecía haberla escuchado mientras continuaba caminando sin romper el ritmo de sus trancadas. Si ella hubiese sido Uzumaki Naruto, le hubiese gritado que se detuviera y la escuchara. Sin embargo, era Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke no escuchaba a Haruno Sakura. Con suerte registraba su existencia la mayoría del tiempo.

Y dolía. Porque sus sentimientos por él eran tan reales e intensos como los de Naruto. ¿Por qué no podía verla como veía a Naruto? ¿Por qué no podía verla como alguien que valía la pena reconocer?

—Sasuke… —llamó con más suavidad— Por favor. Soy tu amiga. No me ignores.

Deliberadamente omitió el honorífico que normalmente utilizaba, porque así lo habría llamado Naruto si hubiese estado ahí también. Tal vez fue esto lo que logró alcanzarlo o quizás escuchó algo en su voz que lo hizo cambiar de opinión, porque de pronto aminoró su paso y se volteó sobre el hombro para mirarla.

Siempre precavida, Sakura mantuvo parte de su atención en las manos de Sasuke. Aunque moviera un centímetro de éstas en dirección a su espada, tendría que huir. No obstante, sabía en todos sus niveles de conciencia que si este chico se decidía a acabar con su vida, no le costaría hacerlo de una forma u otra. Correr o quedarse a pelear no haría diferencia.

Ahora que su atención estaba de vuelta en ella, se sintió obligada a seguir.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —susurró.  
—Estoy aquí por suministros —le respondió sin gestos.

Nuevamente, el sonido de su voz retumbó en su memoria, sin importar que lo había escuchado tan sólo hacía unas semanas atrás. Era mucho más grave de lo que había sido cuando era un gennin, más suave… incluso menos emotiva y más apática.

—¿Orochimaru te mandó? —le preguntó despacio.  
—No sabe que estoy aquí.

Su postura se relajó un poco. Sakura lo notó en el leve movimiento de sus hombros y la forma en que sus ojos se volvieron un poco menos severos, como si una tensión previa de la cual ella no se había percatado desapareciera de él.

—Tú… ¿Tú lo dejaste? —le preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Apenas podía respirar por la esperanza que se había anidado en su corazón amenazando explotar dentro de sí.

—Brevemente —le confesó, mirando hacia los árboles. Claramente no la veía como una amenaza de lo contrario no le habría quitado los ojos de encima —. Orochimaru es controlador. No le agrada que salga de sus terrenos sin un escolta, pero no se atreverá a castigarme cuando vuelva.

_Cuando vuelta…_

El corazón de Sakura se hundió.

—Ya veo —susurró, mirando el piso— ¿Así que sólo te escapaste un momento?  
—En esencia —Su voz no tenía un tono que pudiese distinguir.  
—¿Pero por qué venir acá? —le preguntó frunciendo el ceño— ¿Dónde vas?

Sasuke no le respondió.

Sakura estudió su perfil, notando algunos cambios en su rostro que se le habían pasado en su último encuentro. La línea de su mandíbula se había endurecido un poco, adquiriendo definición justo como el resto de él. Casi no había nada en Sasuke que fuese infantil o aniñado ahora y se veía mucho mayor que los quince años que tenía.

Oh, cuánto habría dado por tenerlo en casa nuevamente. Ser un equipo de nuevo. Nunca sería tal como había sido antes, pero por dios, todos ellos tratarían con tanta fuerza en hacer que las cosas funcionaran.

—Sasuke —respiró profundo— ¿Te das cuenta que esta es tu oportunidad? Puedes volver a casa conmigo ahora, no hay nada que te detenga. Nadie está enojado contigo… bueno, tal vez Tsunade quiera tener unas palabras, pero estaré ahí para ti. Y también Naruto. Y Kakashi-sensei.

La tensión volvió a los hombros de Sasuke. La miró de forma fría y crítica, haciéndola preguntarse si en vez de haberle hecho una petición sincera, acababa de hacerle sonidos de pedos con las axilas.

—Eso nunca sucederá —dijo con frialdad—. No hasta que mate a cierto hombre.

Se volteó y continuó su camino hacia el pueblo. La respiración de Sakura se incrementó disparejamente en su garganta.

No… no podía simplemente dejarlo ir. Lo había dejado hacerle eso dos veces ya y el dolor era casi insoportable. No podía dejarlo ir sin tratar todo en su poder para convencerlo de volver a casa. No sólo por ella, también por Naruto. Nunca podría volver a mirar al rubio a los ojos si dejaba que su mejor amigo se fuese sin hacer el máximo esfuerzo para intentar hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¡Haría lo que fuera por ti, Sasuke! —lo llamó sintiendo lágrimas arderle en los ojos— ¡Lo que sea! ¡Lo dije antes y aún lo mantengo! ¡Dios, mataría por ti si me lo pidieras!

Se detuvo, pero sólo para lanzarle una cuidadosa mirada repleta de una sombra de irritación.

—No tienes nada que ofrecerme, Sakura. Lo dije antes y aún lo mantengo —le dijo repitiendo sus palabras.  
—Eso no es cierto —susurró, negando con la cabeza mientras cruzaba la distancia entre ellos con pasos adormecidos y ojos que eran demasiado cobardes para mirar hacia arriba de su pecho—. Las cosas son diferentes ahora. No somos los mismos que éramos antes.

Pero los movimientos de Sakura eran demasiado amenazantes para él. No tenía planificado hacerle ningún tipo de daño, pero Sasuke siempre había sido un tanto paranoico con las personas que se le acercaban invadiendo su espacio personal. Antes de que si quiera notara lo que estaba pasando, su espada había sido desenvainada y la estaba apretando duramente contra la garganta de la joven.

Miedo subió por su columna. Sasuke era una fuerza solida atrás de ella, sujetándola con el brazo sobre sus hombros, manteniendo la espada firmemente contra su pulso. Tragó tan delicadamente como pudo, preguntándose si había llegado su final; si ese momento y lugar era donde estaba destinada a morir, en ese frío día de septiembre lejos de su hogar y por las manos de la única persona que amaba más que a nadie en ese mundo. La única persona que ni si quiera se merecía dicho amor.

—Lo que ofrecí aún sigue en pie —murmuró—. Te daría cualquier cosa, Sasuke-kun. Y hay algunas cosas, que te darás cuenta, nadie más puede ofrecerte.

Sasuke no dijo palabra alguna por un momento.

—¿Y eso es?

Sakura cerró los ojos, reunió fuerza y coraje antes de darse la vuelta en el espacio circular en que la sujetaban sus brazos. Estaba arriesgando que le cortara la cabeza por hacer tal cosa, pero se aseguró de que sus movimientos fueran lentos y obvios, sin ninguna pista de engaño o trampas.

Mirándolo directamente a los ojos, tan cerca ahora que podía sentir su fría respiración golpeándole la nariz, le susurró con dureza.

—¿Qué crees tú?

La respiración de Sasuke se detuvo. Sakura no se habría percatado de ello si no hubiese estado parada tan cerca de él. Algo había penetrado esos ojos duros y sin vida. Un atisbo de confusión, ansiedad o posiblemente algo más que lo ponía en conflicto. Su mirada que la había observado casi con aburrimiento todo ese tiempo ahora vagaba recorriendo su rostro de forma inquisitiva y Sakura no se perdió la breve ojeada que le dio desde la altura.

—Han pasado casi tres años desde la última vez que realmente hablamos —dijo Sakura con suavidad, con los ojos enfocados a propósito sobre su boca que no era más que una línea sombría— ¿Has estado con una chica en todo este tiempo? ¿Orochimaru te da libertad para hacer cosas así?

La mirada de Sasuke se había vuelto distante, como si estuviese mirando a través de ella en vez de ella. La espada que mantenía apretada en su nuca se alejó unos centímetros y el brazo del Uchiha se relajó.

—¿Alguna vez lo has pensando? —le preguntó Sakura, lamiendo con cuidado sus labios secos y obligándose a sí misma a no temblar de forma tan evidente— Sé que eres un vengador y sé que te has estado dedicando sólo a cumplir esa meta, pero también eres humano. Sólo un chico. Debes habértelo preguntado… ¿Verdad? ¿Lo que se sentiría estar con una mujer?

Lo escuchó tragar saliva. Definitivamente lo escuchó tragar saliva. Su expresión permaneció inalterable, pero ella supo que estaba afectándolo de alguna manera. Había tenido clases extra curriculares con otras kunoichis de rango chunnin hacía un año atrás para aprender cómo tratar a los hombres con confianza y carisma. Pero en este momento, estaba utilizando sus propias experiencias para seguir. ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado y soñado con seducir a Sasuke tan sólo con palabras? Practicar innumerables veces miradas para inspirar lástima frente al espejo, aprendiendo la forma en que sus cejas debían angularse para obtener ese gesto perfecto de ternura y tristeza estaba rindiendo frutos.

—¿Piensas sobre mujeres? —le preguntó, inclinándose sólo unos centímetros más cerca, ladeando su cabeza hacia arriba para que sus labios estuviesen sólo a unos centímetros de los de él— ¿Piensas sobre ellas y despiertas en medio de la noche deseando estar con una? ¿Alguna vez me has deseado, Sasuke-kun? Alguna vez… ¿Te has tocado pensando en mí? Porque yo sí. Eres el único en mi mente cuando… termino.

Hablar de forma vulgar no era realmente su especialidad. Su voz se quebraba muy suavemente mientras hablaba y realmente tenía serias dudas sobre si debía hablarle de esas cosas de forma tan cruda. Si la rechazaba ahora, estaría para siempre humillada, pero de alguna forma Sakura supo que lo tenía justo donde deseaba.

—Déjame hacer esto por ti—le susurró, inclinando lentamente su frente en el hueco de su cuello, dejando que sus labios rozaran con suavidad la piel sobre su garganta—, sólo esta vez. Si nunca puedo volver a darte algo, al menos, por favor, déjame darte esto.  
—Esto es un truco —lo escuchó respirar.

La expresión que mantenía Sakura se cambio a una como si la hubiese herido.

—Sasuke-kun, me conoces. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aún así me conoces. Nunca te haría algo así.

Excepto, que sabía que lo habría hecho, sin dudar. Eso se debía a que habría hecho cualquier cosa por hacerlo volver a Konoha, aunque eso significara engañarlo o golpearlo hasta que estuviese a punto de morir, ella lo habría hecho.

Pero esto no era un truco. Era sólo persuasión.

Era todo lo que podía hacer.

Con cuidado, Sakura se inclinó hacia atrás y subió la mirada para encontrarse con ojos que la observaban de reojo.

—Haré lo que sea que me pidas, Sasuke-kun —le susurró—, lo que sea que quieras.

De pronto avanzó un paso hacia ella, la expresión decidida mientras rodeaba su muñeca fuertemente. Sakura retrocedió con brusquedad, pero no intentó recuperar su mano de su agarre.

—Pero no aquí —dijo con firmeza— S-si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos en un lugar apropiado. Debe haber alguna posada en el pueblo en donde podamos conseguir un cuarto.

Sasuke no confiaba en ella. Podía distinguir por la forma en que la miraba que él pensaba que lo estaba dirigiendo a una trampa. Sin embargo, después de un momento le soltó la muñeca y le dio un ligero movimiento de asentimiento mientras envainaba su espada.

—De acuerdo.

Evidentemente había decidido que valía la pena el riesgo. De cualquier forma, cualquier trampa que ella hubiese puesto de seguro no sería de gran riesgo para él. Era muy probable que aún pensara que ella era esa débil chica de doce años que no era buena para nada excepto llorar y estorbar. Él no sabía que tan duro Sakura había entrenado esos últimos años y ciertamente no sabía que podía formar un cráter de tamaño consideraba en ese mismo camino de tierra tan sólo con la punta de su meñique.

Sin embargo, quebrar rocas con su meñique no la iba a ayudar de mucho en esta situación. Sin importar lo mucho que hubiese mejorado, aún era insignificante en comparación a este chico. Si hubiese podido hacerlo entender a través del uso de sus puños, felizmente lo habría hecho. Pero si quería vivir, tenía que apelar al atisbo de humanidad que aún quedaba en su corazón. La parte de él que aún era un chico de quince años con las mismas hormonas que cualquier persona de su edad.

—Vamos —le dijo, retrocediendo por el camino que ya había recorrido, para volver a la Villa nuevamente.

Sasuke comenzó a seguirla, caminando un paso atrás de ella. No caminaba al lado de Sakura pues eso habría sido demasiado familiar, como si se conocieran uno al otro.

Los dedos de Sakura se retorcían con ansiedad alrededor del mango de madera de la canasta que llevaba, sintiendo como su corazón retumbaba en su pecho como si estuviese corriendo en vez de caminando a ese ritmo pausado. No se atrevió a mirar hacia Sasuke, pero sabía lo que vería en él de cualquier forma. Frialdad. Desapego. Desconfianza.

Estaban tan lejos uno del otro, considerando lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Llegaron a la base de la colina y los árboles comenzaron a revelar casas y cabañas esporádicamente, hasta que de pronto la ruta de tierra se suavizó mostrando pavimento y el borde exterior del mercado. En ese lugar Sakura había pasado la mañana, revisando puesto por puesto buscando los distintos objetos en la lista de Tsunade, intentando regatear para obtener los precios más bajos posibles. Se había sentido tan llena de energía anteriormente, hablando con tantas personas distintas y argumentando juguetonamente con los vendedores. Nunca, ni por un segundo, pensó que vería a Sasuke ese día. Ahora toda su alegría se había evaporado y se sentía tan fría y vacía como se veía el Uchiha.

Pasaron junto a una posada pero Sakura no se detuvo. No estaba lista. Era demasiado pronto. No quería detenerse y decir '_Oye, ¿ese es el lugar donde quieres hacerlo?_' de la misma forma en que hubiese preguntado '_Oye, ¿ese el es lugar donde quieres comer algo?_'.

Nada parecía ser correcto de cualquier forma.

Fue Sasuke quien eventualmente se detuvo.

—Ahí —dijo con neutralidad.

Sakura siguió la mirada del Uchiha y casi desfalleció.

¿Ese lugar de mierda? Sakura observó la entrada de la posada en ruinas que Sasuke había señalado y de inmediato comenzó a buscar algo más apropiado.

—¿Qué tal esa de ahí? —le preguntó, apuntando a una posada con flores en forma de enredaderas que decoraban sus costados.

Sasuke le dio una mirada simple antes de moverse en silencio hacia la posada que él había elegido. Tardíamente, Sakura se dio cuenta que no estaría de acuerdo con el lugar que ella había sugerido, tan sólo por si existía la casualidad de que realmente lo estuviera dirigiendo a una trampa. De esa forma se resignó a seguirlo, su corazón quebrándose con que tan… _errado _todo este asunto estaba resultando.

Se suponía que su primera vez debería ser romántica, llena de amor y confianza absoluta. Sin embargo, parecía que iba a ocurrir en una posada horrorosa con un chico a quien ella ni si quiera parecía inspirar confianza, ni si quiera parecía que le agradaba.

El encargado en la recepción era viejo, usaba lentes y tenía una gran nariz sobre un oscuro y grueso bigote. Parecía como si estuviese usando uno de esos lentes de broma con nariz falsa y pelo facial plástico, pero no, era todo real. Y no hubo nada remotamente jovial sobre él cuando los miró sobre el periódico que leía.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos?  
—Nosotros… uh… —Sakura no tenía el valor para mirar al hombre a los ojos, así que miró a su escritorio rallado en vez de eso — necesitamos un cuarto.  
—Son treinta ryo por la noche —el viejo le dijo, bajando su diario y ajustando sus anteojos.

Los brazos de Sasuke permanecieron cruzados mientras tomaba la palabra.

—No lo necesitaremos por más de un par de horas. Como mucho.

El encargado frunció el ceño hacia Sasuke y luego cambió la dirección de su mirada hacia Sakura observándola con desagrado.

—No arriendo cuartos a prostitutas para que realicen sus _negocios_.

Sakura sintió como si la hubiesen golpeado en el estómago.

—Pagaremos por la noche completa —dijo con pesar, sacando algunas monedas de sus bolsillos; era todo lo que quedaba del dinero que Tsunade le había dado.  
—Dije —el encargado repitió lentamente, como si ella fuese excepcionalmente estúpida —, que no le arriendo cuartos a las…  
—¿Realmente cree que la prostituta sería la encargada de pagar el cuarto? —le espetó de vuelta, golpeando la mesa con el dinero en su mano— Por favor, un cuarto por una noche.

No muy feliz, pero derrotado por la lógica de la joven, el recepcionista revisó el dinero y les apuntó la dirección avanzando por el pasillo.

—Pueden tomar la habitación doce. No hagan ruido después de media noche y tienen que haberse ido para las diez de la mañana.  
—Está bien —Sakura murmuró, con la cabeza agachada.

Recorrió el pasillo con Sasuke siguiendo de cerca. Entre la habitación número once y trece había una puerta con un dos en ella. Sakura adivinó que ese era el cuarto que habían arrendado y empujó la puerta tensándose. Tan pronto como Sasuke estuvo dentro junto a ella, cerró la puerta con fuerza y se inclinó contra ella, intentando calmarse y respirar.

La habitación estaba oscura y olía un tanto mohosa. La ventana estaba bloqueada con persianas que proyectaban largas franjas de luz blanca contra las sábanas de la cama. La luz relevó el polvo que giraba en el pesado aire.

Nadie había limpiado ese lugar en mucho tiempo y Sakura estaba casi segura que las sábanas en esa cama tampoco habían sido cambiadas.

Mientras Sasuke inspeccionaba la habitación con ojos desinteresados, Sakura intentó inspeccionarlo a él por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándose si realmente estaba tan calmado y compuesto como se veía, porque ella se sentía como un manojo de nervios. Sasuke se movió alrededor de la habitación con el tipo de gracia perezosa de un guerrero que debía hacer guardia, las tablas de madera crujiendo bajo sus pies.

Con casualidad se sentó en el borde de la cama y se agachó para desamarrar los sujetadores en sus sandalias abiertas. Sacándoselas de los pies, las puso junto a una de las patas de la cama en una forma tan delicada y obsesivo compulsivo, tan Sasuke para ello, que verlo incluso le dolió a Sakura. Siempre había sido así. Cada vendaje tenía que estar amarrado perfectamente sin arrugas, cada taza de té debía ser revuelta de la misma forma, la misma cantidad de veces cada vez. Fue tan familiar verlo hacer eso que le ardieron los ojos, haciendo que tomara un respiro profundo para controlar las turbulentas emociones que aparecían en su pecho. Un nudo se formó en su garganta haciéndole difícil tragar, pero su boca estaba tan seca que realmente no importaba.

Finalmente, Sasuke levantó el rostro para observarla, sus ojos oscuros incluso se veían más amenazantes con la poca luz que entraba a la habitación.

—¿Bueno? —dijo con suavidad— ¿Ya te acobardaste?

Sintió terror creciendo en ella nuevamente, pero no dejó que se mostrara en su rostro. En vez de responder, simplemente se retiró de la puerta, puso su canasto con medicinas cerca de una silla y se movió hacia él sintiendo como si sus extremidades estuviesen amarradas con ese mismo tipo de pesas de entrenamiento que Lee amarraba a sus canillas. Se detuvo justo frente a él, parándose entre sus piernas y sus rodillas tocaron el colchón. Con cuidado y lentitud levantó un brazo para intentar sacarle el pelo oscuro de su rostro.

La mano de Sasuke se movió con rapidez hacia arriba, atrapando la suya con fuerza y restringiéndola. Sakura frunció el ceño con confusión, pero la forma en que Sasuke miraba sus manos unidas con un toque de extrañeza en su rostro, entendió que había actuado por instinto. Sólo había sido un reflejo.

Gradualmente, su agarre se suavizó y dejó caer su mano, dejando que ella alcanzara su objetivo para rozar sus dedos con suavidad sobre su mejilla y frente, hasta llegar a su cabellera, dejándolos caer hasta el costado de su cuello. Su cabello se sentía distinto a lo que Sakura recordaba. Parecía más rebelde y mucho menos cuidado. Sabía esto porque había habido una vez en que él había sido víctima de tan terrible dolor durante los exámenes chunnin que había buscado alcanzar su mano y recostarse sobre su regazo. Se había sentado con él en ese entonces, intentando ayudarlo en su miseria con susurros confortantes, acariciando con cuidado sus hebras sedosas de cabello, separándolas de su rostro cubierto en sudor. Repitió la acción, preguntándose a quien intentaba confortar, si a ella misma o a Sasuke.

Considerando la razón por la cual habían arrendado esa habitación en primer lugar, Sakura pensó que estaba en su derecho de besarlo. Ahora parecía que un beso no sería nada. Años atrás había tenido interminables dolores de cabeza intentando idear maneras para robar ese primer beso elusivo que Sasuke se negaba a darle. Ahora, ese mismo beso que había buscado sin detenerse, era sólo el primer paso a algo mucho más grande y atemorizante. Ni si quiera valía la pena pensar en ello.

Con una mano en su hombro, se agachó con suavidad, ladeando su cabeza para acercar sus labios con gentiliza sobre los de él. Sin embargo, a último momento, él movió su rostro hacia un costado y Sakura se detuvo.

Apretó con fuerza sus labios uno contra el otro y a deliberadamente retiró la mano lejos del hombro de Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun, si esto te hace sentir incómodo no tenemos que…  
—Sin besos —la interrumpió con simpleza, dándole una mirada fría—. No me importa lo demás, pero sin besos.  
—Claro —murmuró, herida—. Así que podemos follarnos uno al otro, pero no podemos besarnos.  
—Exactamente —pero ya no la estaba mirando a los ojos.

Sakura se enderezó con un suspiro tembloroso.

—¿Qué quieres que haga Sasuke? —le preguntó suave, sintiéndose perdida y derrotada.

Él la miró con el rostro levemente torcido hacia un costado. Su mirada permaneció en su rostro por un momento antes de caer hasta su camiseta roja y pareció intencionadamente cuidadoso antes de encontrarse con sus ojos nuevamente.

—Sácate tu camiseta.

Fue más un desafío que otra cosa, probándola para ver que tan lejos su valentía llegaría antes de que se quebrara y corriera lejos de él.

Bueno, eso no sucedería. Su coraje iba más profundo dentro de ella de lo que él estaba dispuesto a fantasear o creer.

Desafortunadamente, en esas clases extra curriculares de Kunoichi no le habían enseñado nada sobre sacarse la ropa de una forma sensual. La única manera que conocía para desvestirse era la que utilizaba en las casas de baño, desabrochando los ganchos y botones con rapidez, sin que el movimiento fuese erótico en absoluto. Se desabrochó el frente de su camiseta con rigidez saliendo de ésta para dejarla caer al suelo como si estuviese alistándose para acostarse como siempre. La habitación no estaba particularmente tibia y tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de sobarse los brazos tiritando pues no creía que aquello fuese sexy en lo absoluto.

—Supongo que también deseas que me saque las vendas que me atan el pecho, ¿no? —le preguntó secamente, soltando la punta del vendaje que estaba metida en el borde mientras empezaba a desenrollar los trozos de tela lo más rápido que podía. Era mejor terminar rápido con eso.

Sakura no era una chica excepcionalmente consciente de sí misma, al menos no cuando se trataba de sus senos. Sabía que eran de un tamaño decente, considerando que era siempre opacada por Tsunade. Pero lo que les faltaba en tamaño lo compensaban en su firmeza, algo que las otras mujeres lamentaban cuando iba a los baños a limpiarse. —"¡Oh, ser joven con tendones y ligamentos como el hierro!"— le dirían, haciendo que se sonrojara y se zambullera bajo el agua con modestia, aunque secretamente complacida.

No obstante, esta era la primera vez que dejaba que un hombre la viera así. Se sorprendió ante su falta de vergüenza. Incluso cuando el frío de la habitación le provocó un escalofrío en los brazos, causando que sus pezones se endurecieran y se empequeñecieran debido a esto, no sintió nada. Ni excitación. Ni humillación. Nada.

Observó el rostro de Sasuke, esperando algún tipo de reacción, intentando comprender si le gustaba lo que veía. Él estaba frunciendo el ceño pero no supo entender que significaba este gesto. El silencio los envolvió, permaneciendo en el cuarto como otra capa de polvo. Sakura se movió un poco hacia él y empujó los hombros hacia atrás.

—Puedes tocarlos si quieres —le ofreció dudosa.

Cuando Sasuke no realizó movimientos, se le salió un pequeño _tsk _de impaciencia y se agachó para sacarle las manos de sus caderas y las tiró con firmeza contra sus senos. Para ser una persona tan fría, sus manos eran increíble tibias, enviando otro escalofrío haciendo que la temperatura en ella entrara en conflicto. Hubo un momento de incomodidad en donde Sasuke pareció no saber qué hacer y luego mirando su rostro con cuidado, comenzó a apretarle los senos con gentileza, rozando su pulgar alrededor de su pezón endurecido.

El siguiente temblor de Sakura no tuvo nada que ver con el frío que hacía. Estaba bastante poco preparada para el cosquilleo que hacía que sus senos dolieran y se endurecieran incluso más. Nunca pensó que fuesen tan sensibles al tacto y nunca esperó que se sintiera de esa forma sólo porque Sasuke la estuviese tocando. Sólo lo había invitado a hacerlo porque era una de esas cosas que los hombres siempre quieren hacer.

Sin embargo ahora mientras la piel dura de su pulgar —mucho más áspero de lo que solía ser— delineaba el borde de su endurecido pezón, pellizcándolo ocasionalmente de forma experimental, tuvo que morder sus labios para evitar suspirar. No era como si su toque le diera un placer casi eléctrico, pero ciertamente sintió algo que hizo que sus hombros tensos se relajaran levemente. Habría cerrado los ojos, pero aún quedaba en ella algo de razonamiento que le decía que no bajara la guardia alrededor de esta persona, incluso si era el amor de su vida.

—¿Qué más quieres que haga? —le preguntó en un tono apenas más perceptible que un murmullo.  
—Tu falda…

_Mierda…__  
_  
Acababan de llegar a un lugar en que Sakura se sentía más consciente de su propio cuerpo. Estaba utilizando su ropa de calle, que consistía en una remera con una falda negra bastante sencilla sin shorts abajo. Por lo tanto sabía que tan pronto su falda fuese removida, él le pediría que se sacara sus bragas y entonces estaría virtualmente desnuda; a Sakura no le agradaba realmente la idea de que Sasuke pudiese verla. _Ahí._

Intentó controlar sus nervios y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Debes quitarte tu chaqueta primero —le dijo.

La mano de Sasuke se removió de su seno. Estaba mirando su rostro con una intensidad que no entendía pero que tampoco le agradaba. Sakura sintió que todo lo que le estaba diciendo lo tomaba como un desafío, que no había nada remotamente placentero o romántico en lo que estaban haciendo… que simplemente estaban luchando en un tipo de batalla distinta. Al menos, era un tipo de lucha que Sakura tenía oportunidades de ganar.

Lentamente, se puso de pie. Debido a que Sakura estaba parada entre sus piernas, su cuerpo terminó rozando el suyo mientras se levantaba. La áspera tela de su atuendo frotó sus senos y su respiración se incrementó por la placentera fricción y la sensación del cuerpo de Sasuke presionando contra el suyo. Se inclinó hacia Sakura más de lo que solía hacer y ella dio un paso atrás un momento después de lo que debió haber hecho, dándole espacio suficiente para que se moviera.

Mantuvo su vista fija en él mientras tomaba su espada y la retiraba de su cinturón. La dejó en el borde de la cama, indicándole claramente que no la pondría lejos de su alcance, señal de que si ella hacía cualquier cosa que a él no le gustara en particular mientras avanzaban en su encuentro, no le sería muy difícil tomarla y cortarle la garganta.

En realidad, arruinaba un poco el ambiente…

El nudo en el cinturón de Sasuke se deshizo abruptamente y después de darle un par de tirones con fuerza lo dejó caer al suelo justo junto a la camiseta de Sakura. Su chaqueta lo siguió un momento después, dejando sobre su cuerpo su familiar remera blanca que se abría por la mitad de forma invitante. Se movió nuevamente, listo para remover esta prenda también, pero Sakura lo detuvo con una fría mano contra su pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

—Déjame a mí —le dijo apaciblemente, estirando sus dedos sobre su suave y tibia piel.

Podía sentir el corazón de Sasuke latiendo bajo su palma, pero se sentía distante y lento, como si pudiese haberle enterrado el puño a través del pecho en ese instante sin encontrar nada abajo cuando buscara.

Dio un paso hacia él, lo suficientemente cerca para que sus senos tocaran su piel desnuda, mientras hundía la cabeza para propinarle un suave beso en la base de su garganta. Fue un roce lento y cuidado, intentando probar que tanto él estaba dispuesto a dejarla hacer. Levantó las manos para alcanzar a tocarlo bajo su camiseta, aferrándose a sus hombros, empujando hacia un costado.

Se sintió extraña haciéndolo, incómoda. Se habría sentido mucho mejor si él la hubiese dejado besarlo en los labios, porque entonces ella se podría haber imaginado a ambos dejándose llevar por el momento sin la necesidad de pensar deliberadamente en cada movimiento que estaba haciendo. Se sentía bastante avergonzaba, esperando que él se alterara y le dijera sobre otra parte de su cuerpo que no le estaba permitido besar o tocar.

Pasó justo cuando sus dedos se movieron suavemente por su hombro izquierdo hacia su cuello. Sasuke movió su brazo y ella encontró su muñeca siendo apretada de forma dolorosa mientras se enderezaba, alarmado.

—¿Qué? —ella le preguntó.  
—No toques el sello —le dijo cortante, la advertencia era clara en sus ojos—. No sé qué tipo de técnicas de sello Kakashi te haya enseñado en este tiempo.

Sakura frunció el ceño y retiró su mano de él.

—Kakashi-sensei no me enseñado nada desde que te fuiste —le dijo algo molesta—. Si hay algo más que no quieres que toque, es mejor que me digas ahora. Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, Sasuke…

Las manos del chico se movieron a un costado, pero no dijo nada más. Sakura entendió el gesto como una señal para que continuara y con precaución alcanzó su pecho, extendiendo las manos sobre alrededor de su piel para luego posarla en sus caderas.

—Quiero hacerte feliz —le susurró, cerrando los ojos y dando un paso hacia él nuevamente. Le dio un beso en el mentón y otro justo bajo su mandíbula, presionando su frente contra su hombro derecho en que no estaba el sello— Aunque sea sólo por un momento. Daré lo mejor de mí por ello.

Tenía un aroma distinto también. Tres años atrás no había pensando mucho en ese asunto hasta que él desapareció de su vida. Se encontró a si misma muchas veces revisando las posesiones que había dejado atrás en su hogar y con frecuencia se sentaba por horas sólo sosteniendo alguna camiseta vieja de Sasuke, aspirando ese familiar aroma.

Aún olía así, como ella lo recordaba, pero ahora también había otras cosas sobre el aroma de su piel. Había algunas que ella no reconocía que la hacían sentirse insegura, cosas que seguramente se habían impregnado a él por vivir tanto tiempo con Orochimaru. Podía sentir el aroma de laberintos mohosos cuando apretaba la nariz contra su piel y la fría sequedad de serpientes y sus escamas perdidas. Sin embargo destacaba que era una presencia nueva en su olor que nada podría cubrir o cambiar.

Era el aroma de la masculinidad. La prueba de que era un hombre.

Sakura le besó la clavícula y se atrevió a dejar salir su lengua para probar el sabor de su piel. Salada y ligeramente ahumada, como si hubiese estado sentado cerca de una fogata al aire libre últimamente. Movió su cabeza hacia abajo a un sector más plano encontrando su pezón y sólo dudo un momento antes de inclinarse para pasar su lengua lentamente sobre éste. Se sintió más que sorprendida al sentir que la respiración de Sasuke se agudizaba y de pronto la mano del chico estaba descansando firmemente en la parte trasera de su cabeza, como si dudara sobre dejarla ahí o empujarla lejos de él.

Llenándose de valor, Sakura lo hizo nuevamente, cerrando los labios alrededor del pezón; nunca hubiese imaginado que ese lugar era tan sensible para él. Jugó con el otro con la punta de sus dedos, asombrada de sentir como el ritmo cardiaco del chico se aceleraba sólo con su toque.

La frialdad de Sasuke parecía ser algo que sólo estaba en el exterior, al menos sabía eso. En el centro de su ser todavía era un chico volátil, que se emocionaba con cualquier cosa para salirse de control. Mantenía esa pasión y rabia encerradas dentro de él, tal vez incluso más profundo ahora de lo que solía hacerlo, pero Sakura aún podía sentir esas emociones ahí; el calor latente que ardía dentro de él, amenazando con explotar con la cantidad justa de provocación.

No era siempre una "buena" pasión. De hecho, estaba segura que era esta intensidad la que lo había llevado a tomar tantas decisiones irracionales en su vida. Sin embargo, en ese instante, la necesitaba. Debía doblegarla a su antojo de alguna manera para hacerlo ver el tipo de cosas a las que estaba renunciando al quedarse con Orochimaru.

Cuando Sasuke liberó su cabeza y llevó sus manos hacia su espalda para luchar con el borde de su falda, Sakura supo lo que quería. Se enderezó con rapidez, mordisqueando su labio y mirando el suelo.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —dijo rápidamente, sintiéndose muy consciente de sí misma.  
—No —la interrumpió antes de que pudiese moverse—. Déjame a mí.

Sakura no tuvo opción más que pararse ahí inmóvil mientras que dedos ligeros abordaban la circunferencia de su cintura. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, mirándola con un inusual gesto de satisfacción para alguien que mostraba expresiones tan impávidas y desinteresadas. En cosa de segundos, esos dedos se localizaron en el botón que mantenía la falda en su lugar y con un tirón deliberado lo rasgó de su lugar abriendo la tela.

No tenía sentido hacer un alboroto de ello. No a menos que quisiera morir. El botón chocó contra el suelo y se deslizó rodando alrededor de las tablas; Sasuke apretó la tela de su falda en sus puños. La jaló hacia él primero, haciendo chocar el pecho de la joven contra el suyo antes de tirar la falda hacia abajo para que ésta cayera inevitablemente a la altura de sus rodillas.

Sus bragas se engancharon un poco con la tela y casi cayeron junto a la falda. Automáticamente, Sakura les dio un tirón para posicionarlas de vuelta en su lugar, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que Sasuke vislumbrada esa mata suave de rizos color rosa que ella realmente deseaba evitar que viese.

Con la falda fuera, lanzada hacia un costado para que se acumulara junto a todo el resto de la ropa, Sakura estaba virtualmente desnuda por excepción de su excusa de ropa a la que llamaba "bragas". Deseó haber tenido la inteligencia de ponerse unas algo más bonitas ese día. Si sólo hubiese sabido esa mañana mientras se levantaba que estaría intentando seducir a un Uchiha esa misma tarde. El par que había escogido esa mañana, de forma bastante poco inteligente, eran un tanto viejas y algo grises, cuyo elástico se había vencido levemente quedándole algo sueltas. Había una tierna imagen de una caricatura de un gatito en el frente, con las vergonzosas letras que escribían "PUSSY". Cuando las había comprado hacía dos años, había pensando, ¿Qué más da? Nadie las vería de cualquier forma.

Era gracioso como las cosas funcionaban.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia adelante, moviendo las manos en su espalda para sujetar su trasero y tirarlo con firmeza contra él. Los dedos se movieron en un masaje inquieto contra la suave piel de sus glúteos, apretándolos y amasándolos en una forma que la hizo tragar saliva con fuerza inclinando su frente hacia su cuello. Sasuke parecía estarse volviendo mucho más audaz en sus movimientos ahora, sin necesidad de su provocación para empezar cualquier tipo de contacto. La forma posesiva y descarada con que la tocaba la hacía querer derretirse, o tal vez sólo apretar sus manos para que la tomara con más intensidad.

Casi toda su vida había deseado como un antojo algún tipo de contacto con este chico. Ahora lo estaba obteniendo. Y más de lo que alguna vez se había imaginado.

Se sintió un poco mareada mientras levantaba el mentón para susurrar en su oído.

—¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?

Él movió su cabeza para apretar su mejilla contra la de ella. La sensación de su respiración resoplando contra su oído y garganta le envió escalofríos por la columna, pero no la preparó para lo que escuchó.

—Chúpame… la verga.

El aliento de Sakura se congeló en sus pulmones. La forma franca en que esas palabras resonaban en su cerebro eran como un shuriken que rebotada de un lado a otro en las paredes de su cráneo. Había esperado vagamente tener que hacer algo así, pero tener que escuchar como se lo estaba exigiendo…

Ni si quiera lo había besado.

Su silencio se extendió demasiado tiempo y eventualmente Sasuke subió los hombros.

—Supongo que cambiaste de opinión —dijo con algo de burla mientras estiraba su mano para recoger sus botas.  
—No, yo estaba… tan sólo… — No sabía cómo terminar esa oración, así que la dejó en el aire.

Puso sus manos temblorosas sobre sus hombros, insinuándole que se sentara en la cama y flexionó los dedos sobre éstos mientras intentaba reunir el coraje para moverlos hacia abajo.

—Nunca he hecho esto antes —sintió la necesidad de decírselo, pues tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de echar todo a perder de forma monumental.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Sasuke no conocía gestos de compasión o comprensión. Sólo espero que ella se compusiera.

Sakura tomó aire de forma temblorosa y se mojó los labios antes de hundirse lentamente sobre sus rodillas, afirmando las manos con fuerza contra sus rodillas. Él la observaba examinándola profundamente y aunque no estaba segura, podría haber asegurado que vio su mano moverse en dirección a su espada. Ahora, especialmente, él encontraría un tanto difícil poder confiar en ella. Estaba a punto de ser puesto en una posición bastante vulnerable.

—Descuida —le dijo suavemente, hablando más que nada para sí misma—. No planeó cortarlo de una mordida o algo así.

No al menos que él la hiciera saltar o algo por el estilo.

Los dedos de Sakura se movieron a través del interior de sus muslos, intentando en vano tranquilizarlo y excitarlo. No había ningún bulto notable entre sus piernas y por un momento se preocupó de que no la encontraba lo suficientemente deseable como para sentirse excitado por ella. Aunque tal vez, existía la posibilidad de que aún no hubiese recibido la suficiente estimulación. Hasta ese momento su torpeza no le había hecho el trabajo muy fácil o cómodo —difícilmente había sido el acto apasionado que siempre se había imaginado.

Subió la mirada sólo una vez para observar sus ojos entrecerrados antes de reunir el valor suficiente para desabrochar el botón que mantenía los pantalones en su lugar. Se soltaron con facilidad y separó la tela, automáticamente esperando encontrar su ropa interior.

Pero no estaba usando ropa interior.

Habiéndola tomado con la guardia baja, sólo pudo congelarse y mirarlo ¿Pero que había esperado? No era como si Orochimaru le fuese a comprar ropa interior a Sasuke con frecuencia, ¿no?

Antes de perder completamente el valor, Sakura hundió su mano dentro de sus pantalones y lo sacó con todo el cuidado posible. No sabía qué tan sensible era esta parte de la anatomía masculina y no deseaba herirlo accidentalmente. Se sintió maravillada con la sensación que le provocó. Suave, casi como el terciopelo. Su toque fue dudoso y gentil mientras intentaba averiguar lo que le gustaba y lo que no le gustaba.

Un soplido de aire saliendo de su boca la hizo saber que había encontrado la cantidad de presión justa cuando empezó a apretarlo con gentileza y una mano de Sasuke se movió para sostenerse en su hombro. Estaba volviéndose un poco más erecto mientras lo manipulaba y subió la mirada brevemente para verlo observar sus movimientos con intensidad. Su respiración parecía más alterada.

Era como una droga. Nunca en la vida de Sakura lo había afectado en ninguna forma tanto como lo estaba logrando afectar ahora. Apenas un leve roce de dedos ligeros apretándolo con suavidad y sus dientes estaban rechinando en un sonido apenas perceptible en la parte trasera de su garganta. Lo estaba disfrutando. La longitud dura en su mano se lo confirmaba. Y fue este conocimiento que le provocó una ligera sonrisa de triunfo. Se sentía bien tener esta pequeña cantidad de poder sobre él, por muy minúscula que fuese.

Aunque, no había mucho que podía hacer con sus manos. Le había pedido estimulación oral y estaba esperando que se la diera. Se mordió los labios ansiosa mientras debatía consigo misma esta proposición. Ciertamente, estaba más grande que momentos antes. Siete u diez centímetros se habían vuelto doce o quince, y estaba bastante segura que su boca no era lo suficientemente grande como para meterse tres o cinco dentro.

De cualquier forma tenía que intentarlo.

Su cuerpo se movió por cuerda separada, como si ella fuese solo un pasajero que residía en su cabeza sin que pudiese controlarse a sí misma. Labios húmedos rozaron la punta de su erección e instantáneamente escuchó otro resoplido suave mientras la mano en su hombro encontraba un camino a través de su cabellera para posicionarse en su cuello. Le dio un beso en su longitud, suave y lento, aún probando como hacerlo. La mano de Sasuke se afianzó en su cabello casi lastimándola y sintió una contracción bajo sus manos. Una lamida en su erección y pudo percatarse que un temblor recorría su cuerpo.

Esto era incluso mejor que antes. Sus respuestas eran mucho más intensas y fervientes. Dejó que el instinto la guiara mientras su lengua lo recorría una y otra vez, más lento que antes, comenzando bajo el glande y girando alrededor de este. Estaba tan duro como una roca ahora, pero aún era suave y caliente al tacto, incluso podía sentir como sus caderas se tensaban bajo sus antebrazos.

Reuniendo nuevamente valor, decidió terminar con el asunto y lo recibió completamente en su boca. Su lengua lo acariciaba mientras hundía su cabeza tan bajo como le era posible antes de volver a subir, repitiendo el movimiento, terminando con una gentil succión. Sasuke se estremeció bajo ella y dejó escalar un gemido desde su garganta, bastante honesto y hasta juvenil, demostrando su edad. Sakura se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba un instante e intentó ver su expresión, pero su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, en un gesto que podría haber sido intenso placer o dolor. Probablemente era el primero, pues la mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza estaba ayudándola entusiásticamente con los movimientos.

Era increíblemente excitante verlo en un momento de indefensión. Parecía una persona tan fría y distante ahora, por lo mismo era desfalleciente verlo rendirse a algo que ella podía darle. Se concentró en sus movimientos, siguiendo el ritmo que la mano en su nuca le ordenaba mientras lo rozaba con lengua, labios y manos. Podía sentir el sabor de algo extraño que emanaba de él, sabía tierroso y algo saldo, completamente masculino tal como su aroma. Estaba babeando de forma vergonzosa, pero Sasuke no parecía notarlo ni importarle, y al menos aquello servía para aliviar la fricción que sus manos hacían en los lugares que su boca no podían alcanzar.

Continuó, incluso cuando su mandíbula comenzó a dolerle y su cuello a molestarle, intentando darle placer. Era como una droga. Escuchar sus suaves y restringidos gemidos y sus suspiros no intencionales le daban una sensación de estar drogada. La respuesta completamente honesta de su cuerpo también la hacían sentirse excitada y experimentaba las deliciosas consecuencias de su excitación revolverse en su estómago para terminar entre sus piernas. Podía sentir como estaba humedeciéndose mientras sus bragas se mojaban. Estaba casi tan excitada como él lo estaba y su boca comenzó a moverse en patrones mucho más valientes mientras sus manos se movían justo a tiempo.

Las caderas de Sasuke de pronto se tensaron hacia arriba y Sakura se encontró teniendo una arcada en su miembro. Se retorció y tosió, retirándose sorprendida, preguntándose si él ya habría terminado. Pero ese no pareció ser el caso y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de recuperarse se encontró a sí misma siendo rodeada por sus brazos y mientras la tiraba a su regazo.

No hubo un intercambio de palabras entre ellos mientras con brusquedad atraía las caderas de Sakura para encontrarse con las suyas. La respiración de la joven se incrementó cuando sintió su erección empujando intensamente en la juntura entre sus piernas y no pudo evitar mover sus caderas suavemente para sentir más de él justo mientras él empujaba sus caderas hacia ella. Se sintió demasiado bien. Cada empuje y estocada excitaba ese pequeño botón en su sexo provocándole pulsaciones de placer en todo su cuerpo, aferrándose a sus hombros con manos temblorosas.

Sin embargo el afrodisiaco más grande era observar su rostro; ver los pequeños gestos de placer que mostraban esas facciones tan tensas cada vez que ella se frotaba contra él.

Era ella la que lo estaba haciendo sentir todas esas cosas. Nadie más podía darle una sensación así. Ni Naruto. Ni Orochimaru. Nadie excepto ella, Sakura. Naruto tenía el poder de la amistad sobre Sasuke y Orochimaru sostenía apenas poder. Sin embargo, sólo Sakura podía ofrecerle placer físico —el confort que un cuerpo podía darle a otro. Con simples toques había logrado bajar su guardia más que cualquier otra personas.

Deseaba besarlo con tantas fuerzas. No obstante, temía que arruinaría la forma en que todo estaba fluyendo entre ellos, así que se contentó con el contacto que había entre sus piernas. Si continuaban así por mucho tiempo más, era probable que tuviese un orgasmo ahí sobre su regazo, sólo por la fricción entre sus sexos. Su centro le ardía, exigiéndole algo que la penetrara y que la llevara a ese estado final.

Ni si quiera tuvo que pedírselo.

Otro gemido vulnerable surgió desde la garganta de Sasuke mientras él presionaba su rostro contra el hombro de Sakura.

—Necesito cogerte —lo escuchó decirle mientras rechinaba los dientes—. Ahora.

Sakura apenas podía hablar. Movió las manos a través de su cabellera y luego sobre su espalda mientras asentía un tanto mareada.

Al momento siguiente Sakura se encontró clavada contra la cama de espaldas, el triste colchón hundiéndose bajo ella. Las franjas de luz que se filtraban por las cortinas le recorrían el torso y el estómago, resaltando su piel con tonos suaves y dorados. Pronto la luz fue bloqueada por el cuerpo de Sasuke mientras se inclinaba sobre ella, soportando su peso sobre los codos que se le hundían en el colchón junto a sus hombros. Su otra mano estaba entre sus cuerpos, empujando y tirando de sus bragas hacia un costado para guiarse a sí mismo a su entrada.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Quería decirle que se detuviera o al menos que no fuera tan rápido, después de todo era virgen. Pero sabía que no lo haría incluso si ella se lo pedía y probablemente estaba tan lista como lo podría haber estado de cualquier forma. La caliente y pegajosa punta de su erección se posicionó en su entrada y con un gruñido bastante animalesco la penetró.

El aire abandonó sus pulmones de golpe cuando sintió la súbita estocada de su penetración. Esperó que hubiera dolor, pero no lo hubo. Sólo estaba esa sensación instantánea y sobrecogedora de estar completamente llena y fue una sensación tan extraña que sólo pudo retorcerse bajo él, intentando acostumbrarse a esa incomodidad. Sintió como si fuese un barco sin anclas, como si necesitara aferrarse a algo que estaba escapándosele momentáneamente.

Lo encontró cuando se retiró brevemente para volver a enterrarse en ella, tan duramente como en su primera penetración. Sakura gimió en voz alta y posicionó sus caderas para recibirlo de mejor forma, mientras se daba cuenta de ese súbito pestañeo de placer que la recorría por aquella ruda fricción en su interior.

Sus caderas se movieron nuevamente en contra de ella y esta vez también se dejó llevar con él, aferrándose a su nuca mientras gemidos de placer se les escapan de los labios, altos y agudos. Podía sentir su respiración tibia jadeando húmedamente a través de su cuello y hombros mientras la mano que no estaba encargada de sostener su peso se enganchaba a sus glúteos, tirándola con fuerza contra él con cada embestida.

Sakura estaba en el cielo mucho antes de tener un orgasmo. Reconoció que era Sasuke la que le estaba haciendo esto, quien estaba posicionado de forma tan íntima dentro de su cuerpo, que ponía el último clavo en el ataúd de su enamoramiento infantil por él. Esto no era un enamoramiento infantil, era amor verdadero. Sólo el amor podía haberla motivado a hacer algo como eso. Sólo el amor que sentía podía haberla dispuesto a perdonar lo que él había hecho y luego obligarla a abrirle los brazos de esa forma.

El nudo de placer se estaba apretando con fuerza entre sus piernas, avivado cada vez que él se adentraba en su cuerpo. Su velocidad estaba aumentando y su respiración parecía ser tan errática como la de ella. Cada embiste traía un nuevo gemido a sus labios y demasiado pronto pudo sentirse acerándose al final.

Tenía que decírselo.

—Te amo —jadeó, estremeciéndose y dejándose llevar por la presión de su cuerpo—. Te amo tanto. Oh dios, te amo, por favor, _por favor_…

Su mano abandonó sus caderas y se cerró firmemente sobre su boca. No quería escucharla decirlo, pero eso no importaba. No hacía que sus palabras fueran menos ciertas o que él fuese menos consciente de ellas. Y de pronto no le importó si él la amaba de vuelta o no porque ese nudo dentro de su cuerpo se deshizo y se esparció por sus extremidades.

Sakura se arqueó con un grito agudo contra la mano de Sasuke, su cuerpo se sacudió con un intenso placer haciendo que su mente se derritiera. Sus caderas se movieron sin descanso contra las de él e intento aferrarse a ese sentimiento y extenderlo lo máximo que pudiese. Por esos breves segundos, todo parecía perfecto.

Y entonces se encontró a si mismo bastante agotada, tumbada boca arriba en una cama junto a un chico a quien no le importaba sus gruñidos, lanzándose contra ella, descargando su propia lujuria.

Sasuke duró sólo unos pocos segundos más que ella antes de que su cuerpo se volviera rígido y sus caderas se hundieran una ultima vez dentro de su centro, tensándose. Sintió la humedad de su liberación y se preguntó de qué forma le preguntaría al farmacéutico de vuelta en Konoha que le vendiera medicamentos para casos como ese sin que pensara que necesariamente era para ella, sin que rumores comenzaran a expandirse por toda la villa.

Al momento en que Sasuke terminó se movió hacia un costado y se reclinó sobre su espalda junto a ella, intentando recuperar su respiración. La mirada de Sakura se enfocó en la mano que estaba extendida sobre su estómago y notó demasiado tarde que ni si quiera se había sacado sus protectores de brazos. Ni sus pantalones. Ni sus bragas. Éstas últimas estaban ahora bastante flojas y fuera de su forma normal, pegajosas con los fluidos de ambos.

Pareció que tan pronto el acto acabó Sasuke estuvo a un millón de millas de distancia de ella nuevamente. En realidad, sólo estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia, pero emocionalmente… con facilidad podría haber estado al otro lado del mundo. No supo qué decir en ese momento. Habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro como lo que era físicamente posible, pero sintió que estaba acostada junto a un completo extraño.

Se suponía que el sexo debía ocurrir entre dos personas que se amaban. Entre personas que se tenían aprecio el uno por el otro y deseaban demostrarlo. Tal vez en lo más profundo de su mente pensó que una cosa no podía existir sin la otra, que el amor y el sexo siempre iban juntos.

Y justo cuando estaba comenzando a pensar que se había equivocado nuevamente, Sasuke se impulsó hacia arriba y se volteó hacia ella. Sus movimientos eran algo torpes y sus ojos estaban casi cerrados, haciéndola preguntarse si estaba dormido o no. Se inclinó sobre ella con los codos apoyados a los costados de su rostro.

Y entonces la besó.

Por un momento Sakura estuvo demasiado sorprendida para responderle. La boca de Sasuke se plantó contra la suya, su lengua presionando sus sorprendidos e impávidos labios. El mundo y el espacio tiempo se detuvieron hasta que lo único que quedó fue el beso entre Sakura y Sasuke.

Sakura no se atrevió a cuestionarlo. Respondió tímidamente, moviendo su boca con la suya mientras escabullía sus manos a la parte trasera de su cuello. Sus dedos danzaron sobre el sello maldito en su hombro izquierdo, pero él pareció no darse cuenta. El beso los consumió a ambos e incluso cuando eran torpes e inexperimentados, la pasión presente compensaba por ello. Ahí estaba y ni si quiera Sasuke lo podría haber negado.

Podría haber seguido besándolo para siempre, probando sus labios tibios y sintiendo su intento de afección por ella. Habían tenido sexo hacía solo unos momentos, pero ahora parecía que hacían el amor. Y demasiado pronto, ambos necesitaron aire y el beso terminó tan abruptamente como comenzó.

La frente de Sasuke descansó sobre la suya, su rostro alejándose ligeramente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Las manos de Sakura se perdieron en su cabellera, abrazándolo, intentando acercarlo a ella.

—Vuelve a casa conmigo —suplicó suavemente, pero sin una verdadera convicción—. Sólo vuelve a casa…

Su respiración se emparejó y después de un momento levantó la cabeza y la miró hacia abajo.

—Sakura —suspiró, con una sonrisa un tanto irónica que ella juró había visto antes. Luego murmuró una palabra que casi la mató—, gracias.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, no invitadas, y los cerró en un intento de salvar su dignidad. La estaba dejando nuevamente, exactamente de la misma forma en que lo había hecho antes. Palabras amables que representaban la enormidad de lo que le había ofrecido y lo que él había declinado.

Abrió los ojos para verlo una última vez y para empeorar su miseria se encontró a si misma observando un par de iris que se teñían de rojo. La oscuridad la envolvió como una tibia y confortante cobija y lo último de lo que estuvo consciente fue del calor de la palma que le cubría la mejilla.

* * *

Cuando despertó, se había ido.

Ni si quiera se molestó en sentarse para buscarlo; seguramente ya estaba muy lejos de ahí, justo como antes. Por ahora, lo mejor sería volver a Konoha y reportar el avistamiento de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sin embargo, sabía que no haría eso.

Mataría a Naruto saber que Sasuke había estado tan cerca de Konoha y que nuevamente había perdido una oportunidad de alcanzarlo. Lo mataría si averiguara lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Sasuke…

Pasaría la noche en ese lugar y volvería en la mañana. Si Tsunade le preguntaba por qué se había demorado tanto, Sakura sólo diría que había hecho algunos amigos en el lugar y que la habían invitado a una fiesta o algo así. Nunca nadie tenía que saber lo que había ocurrido. Se lo guardaría para sí misma.

Otro secreto para encerrar en lo profundo de su corazón.

* * *

_Viola todo el amor que me falta,_  
_Bota todo el dolor que estoy viviendo,_  
_Vas a creer en mí,_  
_Y entonces nunca seré ignorada…_


End file.
